The One Who See's: Achilles
Haunted Demigods The One Who See's: Achilles Tabitha Morris Tabitha decided that it wasn't too late to take a dip in the Ocean. She took her towel, her spare jumper, her knife and spare under garments. She snuck out of her cabin, closing the door gently and tip-toed up the Hill towards Thalia's Pine Tree. Walking up to the tree was an amazing feeling. To think a girl her age lived in that tree for years, and with Golden sheep wool, she managed to be reborn out of the tree, a Daughter of Zeus. It was odd, I looked up to this girl, she could have been the greatest hero, instead she decided to join the hunt and be eternally young. Being a Daughter of Morpheus had no such perks. Everyone was in someway afraid of you, and it wasn't a nice feeling. In saying people where afraid of her was an easy thing to accomplish, she was from one of the most lethal cabins in the camp and had the power to back it up. With little effort, Tabitha could knock a pegasus out. With immense effort she could put someone in a coma, interupt a persons dreams or even permanently incapacitate a grown man. To the max she could daze a god. Tabitha continued up the hill and came to the boundry line "I, Tabitha Morris am exiting camp" and a hole appeared in the boundry barrier for her to get through. Once through the boundry line she heard footstep and drew her knife quickly. "Who is there? Show yourself!" Tabitha yelled and a kid appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Kid, what are you doing here so late?" Tabitha said bending down to talk to the boy. "I lost my dad, he....just flew away" The Boy said and his eyes started to bulge and his legs began to twitch. "Wha-whats going on here?" Tabitha said backing up and tripping over her towel and raising her bronze knife. The Boy/Beast thing began to snarl and his mouth began to drool as if he had rabies. Tabitha got up and ran down to the surf, thinking that if this was a a dog/werewolf hybrid, that it must hate water. So further and further Tabitha went out before the monster decided it would not even bother and faded in a white light. Tabitha finished up in the water and swam back to shore to find her stuff in a spread all over the beach. She went to the nearest item, her t-shirt and as she bent to pick it up she heard a really loud crack like a firework until something transparent flicked out the top of her head and retracted back. Tabitha stood up and spun around knife held to the neck of a man who was hardly visible, but sooner he began to come into focus and standing in front of her was a fully grown man with a whip in one hand, a spear in the other and dressed head-to-toe in armour. The oddest part of his attire was at his ankle. He had what seemed like an arrow in his ankle. Then she heard the familiar tone of growl that appeared right at her neck. The hairs on her neck stood as she peered around to see the Dog/werewolf hybrid behind her breathing heavily. "Casicus, heal!" the Man said and the hybrid beast walked over and lay down beside the man. "Excuse my compatriot, he hasn't seen a human in quite sometime" the man said and petted the Animal, but it seemed to find no satisfaction. "Um hi, that thing tried to attack me. As a responsible caretaker, please take care of your animal more carefully please" Tabitha said, wiping sand off her back. "Not that it would hurt, we are ghosts you see" the man said. Tabitha stopped rubbing her back and glared coldly at the man, her Dark purple hair flapping in the gentle night breeze. "Your Ghosts?" Tabitha said, her dark brown eyes fixing on the man's ankle "Ach-Achilles?" Tabitha added holding her knife even tighter, her eyes starting to squint. "Ah yes, I am Achilles...wait what are you doing trying to fart?" Achilles said and laughed. "No, attempting to penetrate your mind and force you to unconsiousness" Tabitha said and clenched her eyes tight but nothing happened. "You do realise Ghosts don't sleep" Achilles said and out of nowhere both heard a screech. "CAMPERSSS...OUT OF BED!" Achilles, Casicus and Tabitha looked to spot a Harpy on the top of the hill circling and then in a split second she made a dive for Tabitha, just as she raised her Knife there was a white flash and a sound as if something had be singed. Tabitha looked to see a white ball of energy spiral into human form, Achilles. The Harpy lay a pile of Gold dust. "Look, let me get back to camp and rest and we will Rendevouz in the Volleyball court at 7pm tomorrow evening. Can I count on you?" Tabitha said looking at Achilles in trust. Her Brown eyes met his stern ghostly gkare and they nodded in agreement. "See you then" Achilles said and floated inside the bark of Thalia's pine tree. Casicus woke up and looked around confused, sniffed the air and dived through the tree bark also. Tabitha raced back up hill and with a dull echo, the hole closed as she raced down the hill and did a cartwheel before entering her cabin. What a night. A Hybrid ghost dog. A harpy. And meeting on of the greatest heroes of our time. Category:Ersason219 Category:Chapter Page Category:Ghosts